Cuidando de ti
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Un accidente la llevo hasta él... debido a las circunstancia los caracteres cambian y terminan cediendo... porque a pesar de ser alguien demasiado serio... se dedica a cuidar de ella...  Ikarishipping!


Hola a todos!... soy Luna Love, y este es mi primer fic de Pokemon ^_^…

Espero que les agrade este pequeño One Shot… y de paso decir que es mi primer Ikarishipping que espero sea del agrado de todos ^_^…

Así que sin mas lo dejo con la historia pero antes les recuerdo…

**Pokemon y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen… solo hago esto por diversión y sin esperar algún fin de lucro.**

***0***

**Cuidando de ti**

***0***

Otro día normal en la región Sinnoh y en un lugar en los bosques de dicha región se llevaba a cabo un duelo entre dos entrenadores que tras una ardua batalla estaban por llevar todo a un punto final.

- Esquiva y usa cola de hierro – ordeno uno de los entrenadores

- Ahora... derríbalo – fue la única orden del adversario a su pokemon que solo espero el momento preciso y con una fuerza grande lanzo al Pikachu que no pudo terminar su ataque cuando fue estampado a mas de tres metros lejos del Torterra del joven adversario

- ¡No!, ¡Pikachu! – dijo el entrenador yendo donde su pokemon – Pikachu ¿estas bien? – le pregunto a lo que el pokemon aun lastimado trato de demostrar que estaba bien

- Pikachu no puede continuar, el ganador es Paul – indico un chico moreno de ojos achinados dando por terminada la batalla de los jóvenes

- Hmp – fue todo lo que se escucho de parte de Paul quien sonrió con cierta arrogancia al vencer de nueva cuenta a su rival Ash

- Pobre Pikachu, ese ataque fue demasiado – comento una chica de ojos azul claro y cabellos azules

Ash volvió su vista a Paul con cierto reto pues ser derrotado de nuevo no le hacía mucha gracia pero tenía que aceptar su derrota por mucho que esta doliera. Por su parte Paul regreso a su pokemon a su respectiva pokebola y dio la vuelta sin muchos miramientos

- Tal vez en otra seas mejor adversario – escucho decir Ash del chico que sin esperar más se fue del lugar

- ¡Arg!... ese Paul – gruño por lo bajo el chico pelinegro pero luego se concentro en el estado de su amigo

- Ash... ¿cómo está Pikachu? – pregunto la chica acercándose a su amigo y compañero de viaje

- Está bien Dawn, solo necesitara descansar verdad amigo – sonrió al pokemon que con un "Pika Pika" como respuesta le dio la razón

- Será mejor que coma algo y descanse, fue una dura batalla la que tuvo – sugirió Brock a lo que el chico asintió en modo de confirmación

***0***

Tras la batalla no hubo más percances y una vez más repasaron su ruta de viaje tomando en cuenta las advertencias de la oficial Jeny y la enfermera Joy de la ciudad que habían pasado hace unas horas sobre la tormenta que se avecinaba dentro de poco y que debían ser precavidos si quedaban atrapados durante el viaje. Al menos la advertencia antes de partir del pueblo les había sido útil para prepararse ante la situación.

Todo lo consiguiente, una vez puestos en marcha después de un rico almuerzo fue de paz pero mientras caminaban un enorme robot en forma de gato les impidió el paso.

- ¡Qué es esto! – exclamo Dawn al momento de ver el robot frente a ellos

- Acaso son bobos los que oigo – dijo una voz dentro de la maquina

- Pues si es así mejor que tiemblen – dijo otra voz al tiempo que una compuerta del robot se abría con cierto aire de presentación misteriosa

- ¡El equipo Rokect! – exclamo Ash y al instante las dos personas se desequilibraron en el lugar donde estaban parados

- ¡Por que rayos no nos dejas terminar el lema! – se quejo una mujer pelirroja con fastidio ante la interrupción del monologo

- Que es lo que quieren ahora – hablo Dawn con firmeza

- Pues si de veras quieres saberlo mira nada mas – le contesto un Meow parlante haciendo que la pareja volvieran adentro del robot y poniendo en marcha la máquina arremetieron contra los chicos

- ¡Cuidado! – exclamo Brock mientras esquivaba el ataque

Dawn se alejo del ataque y luego dejo por un lado su equipaje y tomo una pokebola llamando a su pokemon Piplup a la batalla.

- Piplup sal – ordeno y el pokemon salió dispuesto a todo

- Pikachu a la carga – dijo Ash listo para la batalla – impactrueno – ordeno pero el ataque solo reboto en el robot

- Ja ja ja ja – se burlaron desde el robot – los ataques de esa ratita no sirven en nuestro robot y ahora tomaremos lo que buscamos – dijeron al tiempo que el robot se dirigía a Pikachu quien esquivo y llego cerca de Dawn y Piplup

- ¡Ven acá! – ordeno y sin poder esquivar Pikachu, Piplup y Dawn fueron encerrados en una esfera de cristal

- ¡Ayuda! – grito Dawn cuando la atraparon

- ¡Dawn!, ¡Piplup! ¡Pikachu! – grito Ash al verlos en la esfera

- ¡Oh no! – exclamo Brock sin saber que harían ahora

- Quien invito a la mocosa esa a nuestra esfera – se quejo Jessie al ver que no solo capturaron a Pikachu

- Solo queremos a la ratita kuki – dijo James en apoyo

- Al menos le llevamos un recuerdo a Pikachu – se burlo Meow y el resto se echo a reír

- Equipo Rokect, suéltenlos – demando Ash

- Yo no lo creo – y tras decir eso el robot empezó a despegar del suelo – hasta pronto – se despidieron

- ¡No chicos! – exclamo Dawn sin saber que hacer – Piplup, ataca con burbujas – ordeno y el pokemon obedeció y sin siquiera tenerlo en cuenta el vidrio de la esfera se empezó a agrietar

- ¡Que! – exclamaron dentro del robot - ¡cómo es posible que se esté rompiendo! Se supone que es un vidrio a prueba de ataques

- Por fuera si – dijo Meow con cautela – pero es débil por dentro – y al decir eso el cristal estaba roto

- idiota! – se quejo de nuevo

- ¡Dawn! – gritaron sus amigos

- ¡Estoy bien! – aseguro – Piplup, dirige los ataques a las uniones del robot Pikachu ayúdame – pidió al pokemon que no espero de dos y una vez mojadas las uniones del robot, gracias a Piplup, Pikachu lanzo un ataque eléctrico que esta vez funciono

- ¡Cómo es posible! – dijo Jessie aturdida por el ataque eléctrico pero no pudo seguir diciendo mas cuando el robot empezó a quemar sus circuitos y solo segundos después exploto envolviendo en ella no solo al equipo Rokect sino a Pikachu, Piplup y Dawn quienes con el impacto salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones

- ¡Auxilio! – fue todo lo que escucharon Ash y Brock

- ¡DAWN! – gritaron ambos chicos tras haber explotado el robot

No paso mucho tiempo para que iniciaran la búsqueda de su compañera y también de los pokemon a quienes encontraron a unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque. Ambos estaban lastimados pero aun seguían sin tener idea de donde estaba Dawn

- Hay que buscar a Dawn, no debe estar muy lejos – dijo el pelinegro preocupado por la seguridad de la chica

- Sigamos entonces – dijo decidido Brock y continuaron la búsqueda

***0***

Lejos de ahí una chica de cabellos azules reaccionaba tras el golpe recibido en la caída. Tras la maquina hacer cortocircuito ella había saltado con la intención de llegar a un árbol tal como lo habían hecho sus pokemon pero no conto con que la explosión la alejara y prácticamente aventara a quien sabe donde en ese bosque.

- Ay – se quejo sobándose el golpe recibido a causa de las ramas y una caída nada delicada – ¡Ash!... ¡Brock!... ¡Piplup!... ¡Pikachu! – menciono pero no escucho respuesta – creo que la explosión me lanzo lejos – medito levantándose para empezar a buscar a sus amigos

Sin saber a dónde dirigirse la chica empezó a caminar sin sospechar que estaba alejándose de donde sus amigos se encontraban. No sabía qué hacer y lo peor de todo es que no llevaba su equipaje y sus pokebolas estaban en su bolso por lo que estaba completamente sola en el bosque, expuesta a cualquier cosa. No supo ni cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando pero cuando menos lo espero gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo

- ¡Genial!... justo ahora tiene que llover – se quejo e inmediatamente busco donde resguardarse pero mientras corría no se fijo que había piedras en el camino por lo que termino por pisar una y caer en el suelo – ¡auch! – se quejo ella mientras tomaba una de las piedras arrojándola contra una árbol – tonta piedra – dijo ella mas sin embargo se empezó a escuchar un zumbido y con horror vio un enjambre de Beedrel dispuesto a atacarla – ¡ay no!

La chica empezó a correr tratando de perder a los pokemon que la seguían pero la lluvia empezaba a caer mas y mas y sin que se diera cuenta los pokemon dejaron de seguirla pero ella seguía corriendo hasta que su mala suerte se apareció y cuando trato de esconderse tropezó y resbalo por una pequeña pendiente hacia abajo de donde estaba. Cuando se detuvo intento incorporarse y tratar de subir de nuevo pero la tierra estaba floja debido al agua que ahora caía con más fuerza

- Y ahora que – se dijo sin saber cómo salir de ahí pues a pesar que la pendiente no era tan alta lo que si había notado es que solo estaba en una saliente de tierra y si miraba hacia adelante vería que estaba prácticamente a medio camino del abismo hacia el río que con la lluvia había crecido – ayuda – suplico con miedo y cuando se disponía a dar una paso atrás la tierra comenzó a deslizarse cediendo al fin - ¡AAAAH! – grito aunque en última instancia logro sujetarse de una raíz evitando caer

La chica sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y que si no salía de eso terminaría por caer al río y eso no era una opción pues el río estaba crecido y su corriente bien podría lastimarla e incluso matarla.

- ¡AUXILIO! – grito aun sabiendo que nadie la ayudaría y cuando menos lo espero cedió y soltó la raíz cayendo de lleno en el agua- ¡AAAAAAHH! – fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer en el agua

***0***

En otro lugar, los chicos habían detenido la búsqueda debido a la lluvia. Ash y Brock estaban muy preocupados por el bienestar de su amiga a quien por más que buscaron y llamaron no la encontraron.

- Espero que Dawn esté bien – dijo Ash viendo hacia fuera de la cueva en la cual estaban refugiados

- Yo también pero mientras siga la tormenta no podremos hacer nada, la oficial Jeny dijo que la tormenta sería bastante larga según le informaron – comentó Brock recordando la advertencia aunque preocupado por el bienestar de la chica debido a que ella no llevaba nada de sus pertenencias consigo – _Dawn... espero que estés bien _– pensó mirando hacia afuera

***0***

Dawn no sabía si era buena o mala suerte pero la caída en el agua había sido en una parte onda por lo que no había sufrido daño o al menos es lo que creía. Ahora era arrastrada por la corriente sin que pudiera hacer algo

- ¡Ayuda!... ¡por... favor... ayuda! – grito casi sin fuerzas tratando de no tragar mucha agua

Alcanzo a ver unas rocas un poco más adelante y sabiendo que era peligroso no tuvo de otra que aguardar para hacer el último intento por salir de la corriente y justo cuando pasaba por esas rocas se obligo a resistir el golpe y aferrarse como sea a una roca saliente intentando impulsarse hacia la orilla con toda su fuerza

- ¡Ayuda! – volvió a gritar sin saber que mas decir y en un arranque de instinto de supervivencia logro impulsarse hacia la orilla y aferrarse para evitar ser arrastrada de nuevo

Con el cuerpo adolorido y luchando contra la inconsciencia se arrastro lo más lejos que pudo de la orilla

- Ayu...da – fue todo lo que dijo antes de alcanzar a ver un par de zapatos frente a ella quien tras eso cayo desmayada a causa del agotamiento con la ultima visión quizás de su imaginación

***0***

Sentía cierto calor en el cuerpo y también no había señales de gotas de agua golpeándole. Poco a poco estaba recuperando el conocimiento, intentando recordar que había sucedido cuando de repente y como si fuese una ráfaga recordó. El equipo Rokect, la explosión, el ataque de Beedrel, su caída y la arrastrada que recibió de parte del río para terminar saliendo de milagro a la orilla y perder el conocimiento. Abrió de golpe los ojos y se levanto con tal rapidez y fuerza pero al instante mismo sintió un fuerte dolor a un costado y en los brazos por lo que se doblo por el dolor en su sitio.

- Si quieres lastimarte más sigue así – le dijeron a la chica sobresaltándola y girando la vista hacia la persona que le dirigió la palabra

- P...Paul – susurro desconcertada al ver al chico frente a ella quien estaba lanzando más leña en la fogata de una pequeña chimenea

En ese momento la chica reparo en que estaba en lo que parecía ser una cabaña. No recordaba haber llegado al lugar y menos haber visto al chico pero cayó en cuenta de lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia

- ¿Cómo... tú me trajiste? – pregunto sorprendida y confundida que ese chico serio y algo arrogante la haya llevado a ese lugar

- Si – contesto secamente sin molestarse en verla

Dawn no sabía que pensar tras escuchar aquella seca afirmación por parte del rival de Ash. Internamente se sentía agradecida pero a la vez estaba confundida... ¿por qué Paul la ayudó?

Intento incorporarse pero el dolor que sentía en el costado y los brazos le hizo desistir y volver a doblarse por ello.

- Ya te dije que si quieres lastimarte adelante – le comento con cierta ironía al ver como la chica volvía a retorcerse de dolor

- No molestes – espeto sin dejar de sentirse adolorida

- Hmp – fue todo lo que dijo para volver su atención al fuego

Mientras lo hacía aun seguía cuestionándose ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza al momento en que la ayudo? Cierto que el estado en que la encontró era por demás deprimente sin contar con la fuerza que debió emplear para salir de la corriente casi ilesa pero no era suficiente razón para que se tomara la molestia de ayudarla cuando bien pudo pasar de ella e irse al actual refugio que por suerte había encontrado. Dirigió de reojo su vista a ella sin entender ¿Por qué la ayudaba?... quizás era que aun tenía una parte en el fondo que no le permitía ser un total insensible con respecto a ella... un minuto... ¿cómo que con respecto a ella?... era mejor no pensar nada al respecto por lo visto.

Dawn seguía sin comprender los motivos por los que Paul la había auxiliado, para empezar era alguien de muy pocos miramientos y casi siempre pasaba de cualquiera, durante las veces que lo había visto siempre se mostraba orgulloso y bastante serio, no concebía la idea o mejor dicho no imaginaba algo como eso de parte de ese chico.

Poso sus manos en su costado adolorido sintiendo como le molestaba el contacto por lo que aparto su mano pero al verla se asusto un poco.

- ¡_Sangre! _– pensó y sin pensarlo dos veces levanto su blusa para ver sus costado descubriendo que tenia sangre rodeando una herida no profunda pero si de tratar – _ahora que… no tengo mi equipaje y aun estoy con mi ropa mojada _– pensó al tiempo que reparaba que tenia la misma ropa mojada de antes, ¿acaso Paul creía que no se enfermaría si seguía así de mojada?

Trato de pensar que hacer pero nada se le ocurría y empezó a tener un poco de miedo al ver su sangre aun saliendo y sin evitarlo gimió de dolor al volver a presionar su herida sintiéndose extrañamente mareada y bastante mal.

Paul, quien seguía haciendo caso omiso de la niña que estaba al otro extremo giro un poco al oírla gemir por lo bajo y observo como tenia la blusa levantada mientras presionaba su costado. Vio sangre en sus manos y le preocupo más de lo necesario pero trato de limitarse en sus reacciones.

- Estas herida – no fue una pregunta mas bien fue solo confirmación de lo que veía y hasta ese momento reparaba que no había notado ese detalle, quizás era porque su ropa estaba mojada y sucia y prácticamente el color negro de la blusa escondía la sangre que seguro había salido.

- Tu que crees – espeto un poco molesta pero con los ojos ligeramente llorosos, ¡genial! ¡Justo frente a él tenia que llorar!

Con un suspiro de cansancio el chico se levanto de su sitio y se acerco a ella. Al tenerla de frente noto cierto temblor en su cuerpo y como sus mejillas parecían un poco ruborizadas, eso sumado al gesto de dolor y miedo que veía en sus ojos. Aparto con sus manos las de ella para ver que tan grave era la herida pero al tener contacto con sus manos se dio cuenta que las tenia heladas.

_- Esta helada _– pensó al instante pero primero prefirió prestar atención a la herida

Toco ligeramente la herida y ella dio un respingo ante ello, al parecer era superficial, como si se hubiera herido con alguna rama en una caída. Aunque quisiera obviar el hecho decidió hacer algo con eso pero antes tenia que comprobar algo. Subió su mirada a ella quien le miraba extrañada pero a la vez se veía bastante agitada y sus mejillas seguían con ese rubor que no creía se debería a algo ¿o si?

Manteniendo su expresión seria acerco su mano a la frente de la chica solo para darse cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Estaba helada y a la vez tenia fiebre además de estar herida. Le molesto un poco esa situación pero viendo que no tenía de otra se alejo solo para buscar algo para curarla y también buscar algo para que se quitara esa ropa mojada.

Dawn no entendía nada, no esperaba que él revisara su herida y su estado pues por lo que había percibido hasta el momento solo la había ayudado y llevado ahí pero nada mas y ahora estaba tratando de ayudarla otra vez, eso solo la confundía pero antes de poder seguir cavilando él volvió a su lado y comenzó a tomar algo para limpiar la herida. Sintió dolor y ardor cuando empezó a tratar la herida y aunque quiso reclamar que ella lo haría y que no era necesario que él lo hiciera no pudo siquiera decir una palabra y se dejo hacer.

- Quítate la ropa – le dijo después de un rato de silencio y terminando de curar su herida que al parecer no era nada grave

- ¿Qué? – fue lo que salio de su boca al tiempo que se ruborizaba ante lo que le pedía el chico

- Lo que escuchaste – le contesto serio – o es que quieres seguir así de mojada y enfermar – no supo ni siquiera por que le preocupaba ese hecho pero trato de no pensar en posibles respuestas a eso

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? – se quejo ella aun con vergüenza marcada - ¿Qué?, acaso quieres que este aquí desnuda como si nada, ¿Qué crees que soy? – se molesto a cada cosa que decía, podía esperar cualquier cosa de él menos que le pidiera que se exhibiera como una cualquiera

- Nadie dijo que estarías desnuda o algo por el estilo – le contesto serio, incluso mas de lo necesario pero le molesto que ella le tomara en otro sentido sus palabras – ten esto – le extendió lo que parecía una camisa bastante grande – úsalo, no tengo nada mas adecuado pero al menos te cubrirá lo necesario – puntualizo al tiempo que se alejaba de ella para volver frente al fuego

Dawn miro la camisa y luego miro al chico y su vergüenza no pudo ser mayor pues al parecer había malinterpretado a Paul y por consiguiente lo había molestado, había metido la pata. Se levanto de su sitio y al ver que él parecía darle la espalda para permitirle cambiarse se deshizo de su ropa lo más rápido que podía para luego ponerse la camisa del chico la cual le llegaba hasta una cuarta y media debajo de las cintura lo cual la hizo ruborizarse pues prácticamente estaba casi expuesta. Tomo una manta con la cual parecía haber estado tapada antes de despertar y de la cual reparaba hasta ese momento para luego ponérsela sobre los hombros y taparse más con la misma.

- Paul – lo llamo un poco tímida mientras se acercaba a él quien se limito a girarse comprendiendo que ella ya se había cambiado – yo… lo siento… yo… no debí juzgar sin saber – se disculpo cabizbaja y apenada con el chico

- No importa – fue la simple contestación de él quien solo la vio un segundo y luego la ignoro totalmente

Aunque le molesto un poco la actitud del chico decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo. Se acerco a ver como estaba la lluvia a través de una pequeña ventana y vio que aun arreciaba con fuerza. En ese momento se pregunto como estaría los demás y si estaría preocupados por ella, cosa que daba por hecho. Llevo su mano a su costado ya cubierto con gasas y se sintió agradecida con el chico por haberla ayudado pero también se sentía confundida por ello.

_- Quizás Paul no sea tan frió como aparenta… es todo un enigma _– pensó dirigiendo su mirada a él que seguía sin prestarle atención en lo mínimo

***0***

Después de un rato de cavilaciones, silencio y una cena ofrecida por el chico ella se decidió por dormir un poco pero los síntomas de fiebre que había obviado durante mucho le estaban molestando más. Se removió sintiendo su respiración agitada y con demasiado calor en el interior de su cuerpo pero a la vez sentía demasiado frió en el exterior y para sumarle se sentía mareada. Quería quitarse la manta de encima para que el poco frió que entraba le calmara el calor pero a la vez sentía tanto frió que no quería separarse de las sabanas para sufrir mas a causa del clima. Se sentía tan mal y giro una vez mas cerrando los ojos para intentar seguir ignorando las molestias consiguiéndolo por unos instantes. No supo cuando empezó a sentir su respiración más dificultosa por lo que ahora respiraba por su boca y lo peor era que si se movía sentía vértigos aun estando acostada.

Justo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de llorar ante las circunstancias sintió como alguien poso su mano en su frente para luego murmurar

- Tienes fiebre alta – aquella voz era inconfundible y también estaba demás decir que era la única que escucharía mientras estuviera en ese lugar

Abrió los ojos con pesadez para ver al chico de cabello morado frente a ella con una expresión diferente, parecía algo… ¿preocupado?

- Ya pasara – contesto insegura pues por cada momento sentía que empeoraba

El chico hizo caso omiso y busco un trapo para luego mojarlo con agua de una botella y ponerlo sobre la frente de una sorprendida chica que no esperaba algo como eso.

El chico ni siquiera sabía por que se tomaba tantas molestias pero ahí estaba él, cuidando de la salud de aquella niña que siempre acompañaba a su rival y de la cual parecía no querer obviar lo que le sucedía a pesar que lo intentaba. Se concentro primero en bajarle la fiebre que de por si era alta. Al principio ella pareció demasiado sorprendida por su actuar y no la culpaba, él también lo estaba. Luego de un rato ella se durmió y poco a poco su respiración se volvió pausada y no desesperada como hasta hace unos momentos, su fiebre disminuyo hasta que paso pero su cuerpo seguía bastante frió y lo notaba por que ella aferraba la manta mas a su cuerpo buscando calor.

- P-Paul – lo llamo apenas audible abriendo los ojos lentamente y buscando al chico con la mirada

- Uh?... – fue su contestación, vaga y sin mucho interés al tiempo que su mirada se topaba con la azul de la chica

- Tengo… sed – le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba con lentitud para sentarse

Con un pequeño suspiro molesto se levanto para buscar una botella con agua y luego se la llevo a la chica. Al dársela noto sus frías manos pero intento ignorarlo, ya había ayudado mucho a esa chica por una día pero no contó con que la chica amenazara con desplomarse contra el suelo cosa que evito al sujetarla por los hombros con algo de fuerza.

- ¡Oye! – le reclamo tras sujetarla y la chica pareció volver en si poco a poco

- Perdón – susurro apenas conciente sintiendo mucho frió que poco a poco la dormitaban además del vértigo que sentía

Lo único que Dawn alcanzo a escuchar fue un suspiro antes de sentir como Paul se sentaba a su lado sosteniéndola para evitar que se desplomara sin decoro ante su mareo. No sabía cómo actuar o que hacer ante tantas sorpresas que se había llevado con ese chico pero no le importo mucho seguir pensando en respuestas por lo que decidió tratar de buscar calor y sin pensárselo mucho apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

_- No sé ¿por qué lo haces?... pero de verdad lo agradezco... y mucho – _pensó la chica esbozando una sonrisa

_- Pero ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?._.. _no debería ayudarla pero... simplemente no puedo ignorarla – _pensó el chico quien no se molesto ante la chica que se apoyaba a él

Pasaron los minutos y ambos seguían sin moverse de su posición, Dawn empezó a temblar ligeramente a causa de los escalofríos que le recorrían mientras Paul intentaba mantener su vista en otra cosa que no fuera ella pero como había sucedido con anterioridad no podía simplemente ignorarla, cuando la sintió temblar no pudo frenarse e hizo algo que sabia solo estaba logrando confundir a la chica y a él mismo.

- ¡Paul! – exclamo con sorpresa la peliazul al momento en que el chico la rodeo con sus brazos y la apego a él

- Estas muy helada y de seguir temblando como hoja no lograre conciliar el sueño – se defendió con seriedad el chico sin mirar a la peliazul quien se había sonrojado con la acción de él

- No es necesario – decía mientras apartaba la mirada – podré reponerme – afirmo pero el chico sabia que mentía y ya que había hecho la primera locura, además de las que ya había cometido con anterioridad, decidió dejarse llevar por lo que al sentir como ella trataba de alejarse la retuvo de la cintura para apegarla a él

- Eres una mentirosa – susurro cerca de su oído tras volver a tenerla cerca, aun mas que en el primer contacto

- Yo… no soy… mentirosa – su voz salio con tartamudeo y cierto nerviosismo pero lo único que pudo sentir antes de cualquier cosa era como Paul abría la manta que sujetaba a su cuerpo para luego rodear su cintura y apegarla aun mas - ¡Paul!

- Tal vez funcione mas de este modo – le explico con cierto aire de diversión al verla sonrojada en sus brazos

- Esto no es necesario… yo… solo déjame estaré bien en menos de lo que se espera – aseguro pero como respuesta sintió como apretaba un poco más su cintura y cubría a ambos con la manta sonrojándola mas

- Deja de poner excusas y cálmate – ordeno el chico y como si de verdad tuviera poder sobre ella la vio encoger los hombros en un aspecto de pena y vergüenza

Los minutos le sabían fríos y a pesar que no quisiera sabia que si quería calor tendría que abrazar al chico pero ¿realmente permitiría que llegara a eso?... seguramente no. Y por su parte Paul sentía como el calor de la chica lo llamaba como si fuese un imán, ahora que la tenia a casi piel contra piel sentía que no debía separarse… una sensación que antes no había tenido le recorrió y cuando sintió como ella recargaba su cabeza contra su pecho de manera tímida decidió mandar al diablo su aptitud de chico solitario.

La chica sintió como Paul recargaba su mentón levemente contra su cabeza, sorprendiéndola mas de lo que ya estaba… no sabia como tomar las cosas pero decidió dejar de pensar tanto por lo que para sorpresa, ahora de Paul, ella rodeo tímidamente al chico con sus brazos al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor.

Los minutos avanzaban y ya la tormenta estaba menos fuerte pero aun faltaba para siquiera el amanecer… ambos se mantenían en silencio y Dawn poco a poco fue regulando su temperatura y cayendo dormida en los brazos del chico quien la observaba mientras acariciaba su cabello en forma delicada.

_- Me pregunto que diría Regie si me viera en este momento… seguro se reiría por la manera en que me comporto _– pensó Paul sin dejar de ver el rostro relajado de la chica

- Mama – susurro la chica suavemente mientras se removía en los brazos del chico – Paul – susurro luego sonriendo apenas, soñando quien sabe que

_- Hmp… ¿Qué estas soñando Dawn? – _preguntó a si mismo mientras una sonrisa traviesa le surcaba en los labios

Dawn comenzó a reaccionar y abrió despacio los ojos, estaba un poco desorientada pero al moverse sintió que algo la sujetaba y cuando giro su vista para ver que la retenía se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban atentamente… se sonrojo levemente ante eso y se separo un poco del chico sin llegar a soltarse del agarre de este.

- ¿Aun no amanece? – preguntó un tanto dudosa y preguntándose que tanto había pasado mientras dormía

- Son las 3:45 de la mañana y aun llueve – le contesto con tranquilidad

- Ya veo – murmuro como respuesta y al moverse mas sintió un dolor en el costado – ¡ay! – se quejo por lo bajo

-Lo helado no te permitía percibir el dolor – hablo Paul – ahora que tu temperatura es normal también es normal que tengas sensibilidad de la herida en tu costado – explico soltándola para que ella se acomodara en una posición que no le generara mas dolor

- Había olvidado esto – se dijo en voz baja mientras se acomodaba a un lado del chico aun sin querer alejarse del calor que generaba su cuerpo

- Eso veo – le dijo él cuando ella se acomodo a su lado – a todo esto, necesito saber algo – hablo llamando la atención de la peliazul

- ¿Qué cosa? – se intereso Dawn a la vez que le era grata la conversación con el chico

- ¿Cómo es que terminaste en la orilla del rió y en esas condiciones? – pregunto pues llevaba toda la noche y parte de la madrugada preguntándose eso

- Pues… es una historia larga – dijo con cierta pena, la verdad reparaba hasta ese momento que nunca habían hablado del tema en lo que llevaban de tiempo

- Aun falta para el amanecer – respondió Paul para darle a entender que tenían el tiempo necesario para hablar

- La verdad fui separada de los demás – comenzó a relatar la chica tras un suspiro llevando su vista a sus manos sobre sus piernas – el equipo Rokect me capturo en una bola de cristal junto con Pikachu y Piplup y cuando logre liberarme e intente escapar la maquina estallo y me lanzo lejos de los demás – comentó viendo hacia el frente – después de eso intente volver con los chicos pero... tal parece que todo me salió mal y termine huyendo de un enjambre de Beedrel – hizo una pausa mientras sentía como si volviera a vivir el momento – después de eso tropecé y caí en una saliente justo sobre el río... la tierra estaba demasiado húmeda y no soporto el peso y aunque logre sujetarme a una raíz no pude mantenerme y caí al río... intente salir pero me fue difícil entonces vi las rocas un poco más lejos y mediante ellas logre aferrarme y salir de la corriente... lo demás es historia pues todo lo que vi antes de perder la conciencia fue un par de zapatos frente a mi – termino el relato mientras el chico la miraba algo sorprendido que ella soportara todo eso y saliera viva

- Y por lo que entiendo, terminaste aquí sin remedio por esos payasos de segunda – afirmo Paul

- Ahhh... si – contesto con un suspiro de cansancio – la verdad no sé cuantas veces más piensan que podrán llevarse a nuestros pokemon...

- Supongo que los tontos como ellos nunca entienden – hablo el chico viendo hacia el frente

- Si – susurro la chica dejando salir otro suspiro cansino – y ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó ahora interesada en él - ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí y cómo fue que me encontraste? – dijo esperando a saber lo que el chico le diría

El chico se la quedo viendo con una expresión seria sin decidirse a decirle lo que quería saber pero considerando todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento no hizo mas que dar un leve suspiro y hablar

- Encontré este lugar mientras iba de camino y pensé que lo mejor sería quedarme aquí a pasar la tormenta – relato con cierto tono vago – tuve que buscar algo de madera seca antes que iniciara la tormenta y justo cuando terminaba comenzó a llover – hizo una pausa mientras se preguntaba porque le decía todo con tanta soltura pero decidió ignorar sus pensamientos por una vez – cuando la tormenta cayo mas fuerte Electavos escucho algo en la distancia y aunque no quería saber nada al respecto decidí ver que era... para cuando llegue cerca del caudal del rio en la zona alta solo pude ver un cuerpo siendo arrastrado por la corriente... iba a ignorarlo y volver pero decidí ver que pasaría y baje... lo último que vi fue a ti saliendo del agua y caer inconsciente frente a mi – termino de decir con tono calmo

- Entonces así fue como me encontraste – susurro la chica mas para sí que para él

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos quienes parecían haberse sumido en su mundo, parecía que las palabras no eran adecuadas en ese momento. Ambos seguían con confusiones en la mente, tenían mucho que preguntar pero poco que decir al respecto de lo ocurrido.

Dawn llevo su vista hacia el chico quien miraba hacia el frente con un semblante tranquilo aunque con cierto deje de duda. A pesar que siempre fuera serio debía admitir que él era bastante guapo y tenia su encanto… un momento… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Le cruzo por la mente y sin evitarlo se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada.

Paul por su parte, miro de reojo a la chica al tiempo que ella aparto la mirada de él. Lo que vio fue un tenue sonrojo y pena mostrada al evadirlo lo que lo intrigo.

- Al menos ya estas mejor – comento tras poner su mano en la frete de la chica quien se sobresalto levemente y aun con la pena ante sus pensamientos pasados le dirigió la mirada

- Si… eso creo – contesto sin saber siquiera si lo que decía era coherente

- Falta poco para el amanecer – dijo alejando la mirada de ella – será mejor que descanses – sugirió tranquilamente ya sin importarle como sonara con sus argumentos

- Si… creo que es lo mejor – contesto ella – _porque no creo poder soportar el mirarte sin dejar de pensar cosas que no vienen al caso _– completo ella en su mente quien recargo luego su espalda a la pared de madera de la cabaña

Volvió a pasar un lapso de silencio entre ellos. Cada quien parecía no prestar atención al otro pero no era así. De vez en cuando Dawn miraba al chico mientras su mente empezaba a pensar en lo lindo y amable que se había portado con ella… y ahora que lo pensaba también recordó que hubo ciertas ocasiones en las cuales se vieron y él pareció un poco mas amable con ella que con el resto.

Paul también la miraba a ciertos intervalos de tiempo y pensaba aun en porque no podía ignorar a esa niña. A veces, y siendo completamente sincero, se había dirigido a ella con mas calma que con sus compañeros de viaje al momento de encontrarse en las contadas ocasiones que se cruzaron. Tenia en claro que la chica era linda pero nada más… aunque su mente parecía decirle que la viera más detenidamente y dejar de aferrarse a orgullos y pensamientos cerrados.

Sus miradas coincidieron en una de sus furtivas observaciones y ambos se sorprendieron, no obstante no dijeron nada y se dedicaron a verse para luego apartar la mirada doblegados por diferentes sensaciones.

- Me pregunto como estarán los demás – inquirió al aire la chica intentando romper el silencio que se había vuelto de cierto modo incomodo

- Yo que se – respondió un poco serio el chico como si el hecho que preguntara por ellos le hubiese molestado en cierta forma

La chica lo miro confundida ante aquella contestación pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Apoyo la cabeza contra la madera y dejo salir un suspiro para luego sentir una sensación de vértigo que le hizo sentir como si diera vueltas aun estando sentada y justo al abrir los ojos y retirarse un poco de la pared sintió como si su cuerpo cayera por el mismo precipicio hacia el río

- ¡Oye reacciona! – escucho decir la chica quien poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia… al parecer aun no estaba del todo recuperada

- ¿Qué…? – pero no llego a decir mas cuando Paul la interrumpió

- Parece que aun no te recuperas – le dijo volviendo a sostenerla por los hombros

- Ahhh – suspiro ella con cierto deje de molestia – odio esta sensación de vértigo – menciono por lo bajo pero Paul pudo escucharlo

- Ven aquí – le dijo y sin muchos miramientos la atrajo de nuevo hacia él como si la estuviera protegiendo

La chica se sonrojo fuertemente ante la acción de él e intento separase pero como respuesta a una petición muda de soltarla sintió como la retenía. Estuvo a punto de reclamar un poco de espacio personal cuando un nuevo vértigo la invadió y dejo ir su peso hacia Paul.

- No deberías… yo estoy bien – susurro la chica aun con las sensaciones de mareo a flor de piel

Paul la separo un poco de si y la hizo que lo mirara de frente. Estaba mintiendo y lo sabia… sabia que aun el vértigo la atacaba por sus facciones desorientas y su semblante pálido ante las sensaciones. Sonrió con cierto deje de ironía y diversión para luego decir…

- Sabes bien que no te creo – le dijo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa

Dawn aparto la mirada del chico rehuyendo esa mirada oscura que por un segundo o mas le hizo sentir cierta pena pero el chico al ver eso le tomo el mentón para que ella volviera su vista de nuevo

- ¿Qué sucede Dawn? ¿Por qué rehuyes mirarme? – le pregunto con cierta suficiencia pues había notado como sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosa en señal de vergüenza y pena

- Yo… no… – la chica no sabia como contestar pero luego reparo en algo - ¿me llamaste Dawn? – pregunto extrañada

- Ese es tu nombre cierto – inquirió él sin comprender porque preguntaba

- Si… pero… después de la primera vez que nos vimos y nos encontramos en aquel gimnasio ni siquiera recordabas mi nombre – le dijo un poco molesta

- Si y también me gritaste por el hecho – le recordó él con cierta seriedad

- ¡Exacto! – exclamo ella quien por un momento se separo de él para cruzarse de brazos - ¿Cómo es que antes no recordabas quien era y ahora si? – pregunto ella exigiendo una respuesta

El chico de cabello morado se la quedo viendo sin saber que decir, después de todo lo que decía era cierto… antes decía no saber su nombre y ahora si ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Eso no tiene cabida ahora – le contesto apartando la mirada

- ¿Como que no…? – pero antes de seguir un nuevo vértigo la asalto y de tan fuerte que era termino por desplomarse en el regazo del chico

Por tercera vez en esa madrugada volvía a parar a los brazos de Paul. Se sonrojo a más no poder pues aunque no había estado en sus planes terminar así le había hecho sentirse apenada. Paul la volvió a sujetar para incorporarla y verla de frente y lo primero en notar fue su sonrojo.

- Ves como no te encuentras bien – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que solo hizo sonrojara mas a la chica

Ella aparto la mirada pues ya que mas daba, desde un inicio sabía que los vértigos la seguían afectando pero no quería demostrarlo y ahora que él lo sabía podría pensar en lo inútil que era al no poder manejar sus propios síntomas que tanto la afectaban. Sintió como otro vértigo más la invadía y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de detener la sensación que ya conocía mas sin embargo sintió como él le tomaba el mentón y la acercaba un poco mas

- Ni se te ocurra desplomarte de nuevo – le advirtió sujetándola con mas firmeza – debes descansar y punto – ordeno para luego soltarle el mentón

La chica no dejaba de sentir como el corazón se le había acelerado ante la mirada de Paul, su sonrojo delataba lo intimidada ante él. No reclamo nada y bajo la mirada intentando controlar su ritmo y sintió como era envuelta de nuevo por los brazos del chico

_- ¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué mi ritmo se acelero tanto? _– se cuestiono y ya sin fuerzas para darle mas vuelta al asunto se dejo caer en el sueño siendo envuelta por el chico

_- Pero que me pasa…_ _yo no soy así y sin embargo con ella… con Dawn me comporto diferente _– se dijo el chico quien seguía sin saber como diablos podía tener tantas atenciones con ella y de paso sentir cierta sentido de protección y cariño hacia la peliazul a quien estaba de mas que no conocía del todo

La lluvia fue cesando hasta convertirse en una suave llovizna, él seguía en la misma posición con la chica entre sus brazos y la sensación de protección hacia ella. Más de hora y media había pasado desde que ella se durmiera y eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando la sintió removerse, seguramente despertando razón por la cual fijo su agarre por si ella intentaba alejarse.

- Ash – murmuro ella aun algo adormilada

- Prueba de nuevo – le susurro él con diversión aunque con cierto deje de molestia ante la confusión de la chica ¿Cómo rayos era que lo confundía con su rival?

- Paul – menciono ella que a pesar de verse presa en sus brazos no hizo mas que sonrojarse y apartar la mirada – ha parado de llover – inquirió ella

- Aun llueve – le contesto – pero ya no es tan fuerte – termino de decir

- Entiendo – murmuro aun sin verlo

Los minutos avanzaron de nuevo en un silencio absoluto que comenzaba a cansarlos y justo cuando el chico iba a decir algo ella hablo

- Paul – inquirió sin levantar la vista

- Uh… – fue el sonido que escucho de él

- Gracias – le dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios – te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi – dijo levantando el rostro para verlo

Paul la miro por breves minutos, aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y dirigida hacia él le hizo sentir de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. No resistió los impulsos inconcientes que lo llevaron a tomar de nuevo su mentón de forma delicada para luego decirle sin pensarlo mucho

- De nada – murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara – pero… creo que un simple gracias se queda corto – le dijo ladeando su sonrisa en una mueca un tanto… ¿picara?

- A que… – no llego a decir mas cuando vio acercarse al chico mas a su rostro, aquella acción la desubico tanto que sentía que temblaba de nervios

- Creo que – susurro a pocos centímetros de distancia – esto lo compensa – y sin pensarlo demasiado acorto la distancia sintiendo como ella se tenso en su sitio al juntar sus labios de manera muy casta

El cerebro de Dawn dejo de funcionar al instante en que sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Aquello era tan surrealista que creyó que era una loca ilusión de su mente pero no… ahí estaba ese chico serio, tomándola por la cintura y con sus labios unidos a los suyos sin moverse como si esperara algún rechazo… rechazo que nunca llego por lo que empezó a robarle el sentido moviendo su boca sobre la de la chica que tras unos segundos se dejo llevar por la sensación y correspondió.

Segundos o minutos, nadie lo sabia, pero cuando se separaron se miraron con una sensación de alivio, como si hubieran deseado que eso pasara pero que por ser "racionales" no habían llegado a ello. Bastaron algunos segundos para que ambos repararan en lo sucedido y se sorprendieran mutuamente con sus acciones. Apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo y se preguntaban ¿Qué había hecho?

- Yo… no se… no se que paso – se excuso la chica sin mirarlo - ¿Por qué ha sido eso? – pregunto intentando no pensar en nada

Paul quien parecía salido de un trance recobro la compostura lo más que pudo para luego decir

- Es solo compensación por la ayuda – menciono lo mas serio que pudo pero sintiéndose el mayor mentiroso

La peliazul lo miro de reojo, buscando saber si lo que decía era cierto pero nada… le parecía tan real sus palabras por lo que decidió que era mejor dejarlo así y no entrar en detalles en algo de lo cual parecía ninguno fue muy conciente

***0***

Ash y Brock salieron de su refugio justo cuando dejo de llover y aclaro el sol. Ambos seguían preocupados por su amiga y pensaban buscarla cuanto antes pues la sensación no les había permitido siquiera descansar en paz… debían hallarla cuanto antes pues podría estar herida o incluso peor.

- Calma Ash – menciono Brock – veras que la encontraremos, ella estará bien – aseguro aunque por dentro tenia tanto miedo que pudiera estar gravemente herida en algún lugar del bosque

- No lo se, prefiero buscarla y darme cuenta por mi que esta bien – le dijo a su amigo

- Lo entiendo – dijo el chico moreno

- Pikachu – hablo el pokemon quien se notaba preocupado como su entrenador

- Piplup, ¡piplup piplup! – dijo emocionado el pokemon de agua atrayendo la atención de todos

Miraron al pequeño pokemon quien dirigía su aleta hacia una dirección la cual siguieron para encontrarse con un par de siluetas acercándose en la distancia, siluetas que reconocieron al instante.

- ¡Es Dawn! – exclamo Ash con una sonrisa de alivio y alegría al verla sana y salva

- Y ese es Paul – menciono sorprendido el moreno viendo quien acompañaba a su amiga

- Es cierto – reparo el chico en el peli morado - ¡Dawn! – la llamo a lo que ella levanto la mirada y sonrió con alegría

- ¡Ash! ¡Brock! ¡Piplup! ¡Pikachu! – exclamo ella al tiempo que se reunían de nuevo – chicos… los extañe – dijo ella

- Estábamos preocupados por ti Dawn – le dijo Brock viendo con alivio que ella estaba bien

- Si, es cierto – secundo Ash – pero… – giro su vista hacia el chico que acompañaba a su amiga - ¿Qué haces con Paul? – pregunto extrañado

- Paul me ayudo – les cometo a sus amigos – él… solo me ha ayudado – aclaro un poco aminorada por las situaciones que acontecieron antes de volver con sus amigos

- Gracias por cuidarla – agradeció Brock con sinceridad al chico que no hizo más que verle serio pero con una sonrisa leve de suficiencia

- Bien, ya hice lo que debía – acoto el pelimorado – adiós – se despidió dando la vuelta pero cruzando su mirada con la de Dawn quien sintió como su corazón le latia con fuerza pero a la vez se sentía cohibida por él

Sin esperar más respuestas el chico se alejo del grupo ante la mirada de la peliazul y de sus amigos que le vieron extrañados.

- Dawn – la llamo Ash con tono inseguro pues su duda radicaba en su rival quien la había ayudado

- Estas herida – inquirió Brock a lo que ella asintió sin ser conciente

- Solo un pequeña herida en el costado pero – hizo una pausa – pero Paul me ayudo con ella – su tono se volvió un susurro que no sabía si sus amigos habían escuchado

En ningún momento dejo de ver en dirección al camino por el que se alejo Paul y eso extraño a sus amigos pero antes que preguntaran algo ella empezó a andar por el mismo camino que el chico.

- Dawn, a donde vas – inquirió Ash al verla avanzar

- Ahora vuelvo – menciono al tiempo que se alejo a paso rápido de ellos

- Pero… – intento decir pero fue interrumpido

- Tranquilo Ash – lo detuvo el moreno – ya volverá – le aseguro con una sonrisa tranquila – _solo necesita privacía por un momento_ – pensó el chico imaginando que algo pudo pasar entre ellos… y no estaba tan equivocado a la creerlo

Dawn corrió para darle alcance al chico y cuando pudo verlo un poco mas adelante le grito para que se detuviera

- ¡Paul espera! – grito la peliazul

El pelimorado se detuvo y giro con duda al oírla gritarle, no terminaba de entender porque lo seguía si ella ya estaba con quienes debía. Cuando la chica logro llegar hasta él se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y trato de ocultar el gesto de dolor por su herida.

- Paul… yo… – la chica se detuvo al tiempo que levanto la mirada para verlo de frente pero quedo atrapada por esa mirada penetrante y seria que le dirigía… no tenia idea de que decir cuando minutos antes sintió que diría mucho mas que esas dos palabras

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el chico sin cambiar su expresión aunque por dentro estaba intrigado por ella

- Yo… – sentía que su boca no podía pronunciar mas y entonces se le vino a la mente el suceso del beso y lo que paso después

– **Flash Back – **

Ya había pasado un rato desde el beso que tan confundidos los había dejado, durante todo el tiempo Paul no la miraba y permanecía indiferente mientras Dawn quien había tratado de volver a dormir no había podido siquiera cerrar los ojos, su mente le mostraba y recordaba una y otra vez ese beso sucedido entre ella y el chico… no entendía el ¿Por qué? Y la respuesta de él no le convencio aunque si le desilusiono… y seguía preguntándose porque.

Se removió de nuevo en su sitio con los nervios y la tensión corriendo en el ambiente pero se rindió en su tarea de intentar descansar mas cuando sabia que no podría hacerlo.

_- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? _– se cuestiono cansada ya de darle vueltas al asunto

Aun acostada y alejada de él no podía dejar de sentir su calor presente y la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. Instintivamente llevo sus manos hacia sus labios y los toco como si tocara un débil cristal al tiempo que sentía como si tuviera un vacío en el estomago ante el recuerdo

- Ya esta por amanecer del todo y la lluvia ya ha parado – informo el chico sobresaltándola ligeramente

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sa...? – intento preguntar pero él solo le dirigió la mirada por breves segundos para luego contestar

- Será mejor que te cambies, te llevare con tus amigos – ordeno el chico quien tras eso se dirigió a la puerta

- Espera… ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto ella sin pensarlo mucho

- Iré por agua – contesto secamente y sin comprender porque le daba motivos a ella cuando no debería

Dawn bajo la mirada ante su seca respuesta y espero oír la puerta cerrarse para cambiarse de ropa, aunque en verdad no quisiera quitarse esa camisa del chico. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que Paul se acerco a ella sino hasta que sintió sus dedos tomarle del mentón para que volviera su mirada azul hacia la de él

- Será mejor que te cambies… no querrás llegar en esas condiciones con ellos – le menciono con cierto deje de diversión en los ojos haciendo sonrojar a la chica quien tras ese comentario vio alejarse a Paul y salir de la cabaña

– **Fin Flash Back –**

El silencio fue todo lo que transcurrió entre ambos y el chico se estaba hartando de eso por lo que no midió sus palabra al momento de hablarle

- Me dirás que pasa de una vez – hablo con cierta irritación en la voz sacando de su mutismo a Dawn

- Yo… yo solo… yo solo quería – la pobre chica no podía decir lo que quería, ¿Qué tan difícil era solo agradecerle por todo y dejar que se vaya de una vez?... nada pero entonces algo asalto su mente

– **Flash Back – **

_- Gracias… te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi – le había dicho ella levantando el rostro para verlo_

_- De nada – murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara – pero… creo que un simple gracias se queda corto – le dijo ladeando su sonrisa en una mueca un tanto… ¿picara?_

_- A que… – pero no llego a decir mas cuando vio acercarse al chico mas a su rostro, aquella acción la desubico tanto que sentía que temblaba de nervios _

_- Creo que – susurro a pocos centímetros de distancia – esto lo compensa – y sin pensarlo demasiado acorto la distancia sintiendo como ella se tenso en su sitio al juntar sus labios de manera muy casta_

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Volvió a quedarse muda ante él, apretó sus manos tratando de despejar su mente y decir lo que tenia que decir pero en un arranque de desespero y antes que él volviera a decir algo se acerco a él con aire decidido para agarrarlo de las solapas de la chaqueta y besarlo sin ningún reparo.

Por su parte el pelimorado se quedo sorprendido ante la acción de ella pero poco después, y ante aquellos labios que con desespero intentaban hacerle responder, cedió ante ella y empezó a corresponderle. Sus labios se movían con ritmo sincrónico, de ser un beso de arranque pasó a ser un beso con sentimientos encontrados. Ella levanto los brazos hasta posarlo alrededor del cuello del chico y él rodeo su cintura apegándola más hacia si. Ninguno parecía querer dejar al otro pero ante la falta de aire se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, sus miradas se encontraron y casi al instante la interrogante los volvió a asaltar… ¿Qué habían hecho?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el chico sin salir del asombro ante la acción de ella y de él mismo

Dawn sonrió de lado con aire de diversión y poco a poco bajo los brazos para liberar el cuello del chico.

- Es solo compensación por la ayuda – contesto con las misma palabra que él le había dicho cuando sucedió el primer beso

Se sorprendió ante eso pero aun así recupero la compostura y sonrió de lado sin soltarla, volvió su vista a ella aun con ese gesto en su rostro viendo como ella pareció cohibirse ante él

- Estamos a mano entonces – susurro con toque pícaro apegándola un poco mas

- Cre-creo que así es – contesto ella intentando sonar segura pero sin conseguirlo

Sus ojos se convirtieron en pozos sin fondo en los cuales caían con lentitud pero sabían que tenían que cortar con eso por lo que se separaron casi al mismo tiempo sin dejar de verse de frente.

- Debo irme – informo Paul a ella

- Si – respondió suavemente pero antes que se fuera lo volvió a llamar – Paul – hizo una pausa mientras él le daba a entender que la escuchaba – yo… ¿te volveré a ver? – pregunto ligeramente sonrojada

- Hmp – escucho de su parte – seguro Dawn… pero… habrán cosas que cambiaran entre nosotros – le menciono por lo bajo y volvió a besar una vez mas a la chica para luego alejarse y marcharse

Tras el beso ella se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos pero reacciono y antes que se alejara mas levanto la voz para decirle

- ¡Nos veremos nuevamente Paul! – grito ella y vio como el chico levantaba su mano en un gesto de despedida – _y cuando eso pase… terminare de entender lo que siento con respecto a ti _– se dijo sonriendo felizmente

El chico no volvió su vista a ella y siguió su camino pero en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa sincera y bastante peculiar en él… mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos minutos recordando lo que se sentía besar a esa chica y su sonrisa se ensancho mas…

_- Cuando te vea de nuevo… quizás sepa que es lo que tienes que me haces sentir de este modo… Dawn _– pensó tranquilamente y continuando con su viaje pero con el agradable recuerdo de la chica a quien había cuidado y por quien ahora sentía un nuevo sentimiento

***0***

**Notas de Autora: **

¿Y bien?... ¿les gusto?... ¿lo odiaron?... ¿les pareció muy meloso?... ¿o les encanto?...

Ustedes dirán si les parece o no la historia, son ustedes quienes la juzgan ^_^

Pero por mi parte estoy conforme con lo que he hecho, desde hace un tiempo que tengo en mente la idea y al fin pude terminarla ^_^… por ello estoy muy satisfecha con esto ^_^

En fin… espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y sobretodo espero que les haya sido grata la lectura, lo digo porque intente que no hubiera errores ortográficos pero si se me escapo alguno mil perdones…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... seria estupendo conocer sus opiniones**

**¡Cuídense todos!**

**Luna Love**


End file.
